BitterSweet Candy
by LadyFameMonster
Summary: Mattie had lost her parents recently and was taken into the care of her Aunt's family. She comes to find out that the school her Aunt enrolled her into will be a big change for her.


**Almost like a Cinderella Fairy Tale**

"_I'm sorry Mattie," The man's voice said gently as if trying to comfort her. "Your parents won't be coming home."_

"_You will be place in the care of your Aunt, Stephanie Fukushima."_

The sound of someone knocking on Mattie's bedroom door wakes her from her dream. "Mattie." Her sister said. "Are you up?" Mattie yawned opening her eyes blinking when the sunlight almost blinded her. She got up out of the bed closing her bedroom blinds quickly. She sighed glancing over at her clock hanging up above her computer. She walked over to her dresser opening the draw. "Yep." She said almost to quietly. She wondered if her sister even heard the yep. It didn't really matter. Mattie closed the wooden draw remember she now goes to a school that requires uniforms. Uniforms that were expensive that she would have never been able to get until now. Mattie's eyes locked onto where the uniform was hanging in her closet that she left open the other night. It was a strange uniform for a school uniform. What kind of school requires this of uniform? One that looks like a princess dress? Mattie stared at the dress for a minute wondering what kind of school she was going to.

When Mattie's aunt had got Mattie and her sister into a school they didn't know much about the school, still don't. Mattie doesn't even now much about Japan either…besides Anime/Manga, and their fashion. Mattie wasn't sure if she liked the idea of living here now. To much has happened in the last two months. Pulling the dress of the hanger held it against herself looking at the mirror. Mattie hated the idea of uniforms. The sounds Mattie's sister, Alexandra's footsteps faded down the hallway followed by a door being closed. Mattie undressed changing into the uniform.

Mattie walked into the kitchen where her sister, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins sat eating breakfast. Mattie sat down at the empty spot that had been waiting for her. After awhile Mattie's cheerful Aunt clapped her hands together excitedly "I'm so excited for you two to going to Ouran." She smiled brightly "Let's get going!" She stood up quickly grabbing Alexandra pulling her out of the seat. Mattie nodded her head slowly standing up. She waved bye to her uncle and her cousins following behind Alexandra and her Aunt.

The day went by quiet quickly. When she arrived to her classroom she was introduced to the class. Mattie tried to pay attention as much as she could during classes but everything the teachers said confused her. She couldn't help but sit bored drawling on her notebooks. "Bye!" Mattie looked up towards the teacher as those words came out of her classmates mouths. She watched the teacher and looked back at what she was drawing. It was just a plain old flower. One thing Mattie learned quickly is that these rich kids had A LOT of free time. Since there was no teacher in the room Mattie guessed it was now study hall or something. Her classmates spent most of the time asking her all kinds of questions. One person in particular caught her attention. A blond kid with bright blue eyes who was holding a bunny that was sitting next to a black haired kid much taller then the boy. The blond kid was really short….didn't even look, or act, like a senior at all.

When he noticed Mattie he smiled at her and waved "Hello." Mattie smiled back then looked away from him.

After a few more classes it was now time when most of the kids went of to their clubs or something. Mattie had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't get why it was so important to join a club. Mattie sighed loudly stopping in her tracks to look inside the 3rd floor Music Room. Titling her head to the side she raised an eyebrow staring inside. The people inside weren't even using it as a actually Music Room. She wondered why she heard people talking but no music. Their were girl's sitting at tables around a boy talking to them and squealing every few seconds like fan girls. A sudden "Hello" made Mattie jump surprised. Two orange hair boys grinned looking down at her since they were a few inches taller. "Welcome American." The twins said in union.


End file.
